Seto's love story
by tglam.xo
Summary: After Seto saves a girl from being raped, he lets her live in his apartment. With her he feels infinite, but what happens when her secrets show up?
1. Chapter 1

-No! – The girl shouted. –Leave me alone!

She felt the three men running their hands trough her hair.

-Please!

But they didn't listen. She felt their lips touching her neck, her arms being held against the wall. Then one of them threw her T-Shirt off.

- No! – She screamed, but she knew that in such a dark alley nobody would hear her. She cried, as the men touched her stomach and her breasts.

- You are so beautiful. – One of them said. – We will have a lot of fun.

He moved his hands direction legs, and started unzipping his pants. The two other men made the girl kneel in front of him. She decided not to do anything.

_Maybe they'll be so nice and kill me after they do this_. – She thought. She whispered a _No_ once again, knowing that that would be her worst night.

But instead of feeling the man's manhood in her mouth, she heard another voice.

- I think the lady said no! – He said, hitting the man standing in front of him. Than he neared his mouth to the collar of his coat and said:

- Roland, I need some help here. Locate me.

And in two seconds, there were three more men.

- Are you ok? – The boy asked her, helping her to get up. He took his coat off and gave it to her to put it on.

- Thank you. – She said, with eyes full of tears.

- My name is Seto Kaiba. You want to go to the hospital? – He asked.

- No, please. – The girl answered. She shook in fear.

Seto was just about to ask her where she lived, when he saw how scared she was.

- I have to go to my office and do some paperwork. – He said. – Do you wanna come with?

- If it wouldn't disturb you. – She said, formally.

- My car is over there. Come, I'll help you. – He felt the girl shaking as he touched her. He felt anger. Turning around once again he said:

- Before you bring them to the police station, punish them the way they've deserved it.

After they arrived to Seto's office, he said:

- Like I said, I have to do some work. If you want, I can call Roland to drive you home.

As he said that, the girl got pale. Her eyes filled with tears.

- Okay. – She said, trying to hold her tears back.

Seto felt something storming trough his body. He knew that she had problems at home. Otherwise she wouldn't react that way.

- You can stay here if you want. – He would have asked someone to drive her to his mansion, but he wanted to protect her by himself. He had no idea what was going on with him. He had never been so friendly to anyone.

As the girl didn't answer, he just went on:

- You can sleep on the sofa. And tomorrow we will see what we're going to do.

- Thank you Sir. – The girl said, laying herself on the couch. After just a moment, she slept like a baby.

Kaiba sat in front of the computer, doing some work. Usually, he would be completely concentrated on what he was doing, but this time, the only thing he could think of was the girl that lied in his office. He felt sorry for her, and anger for the men who touched her.

_-That bastards! -_ He thought, happy that he came in the right moment.

He signed some documents and decided to quit with work. He went to the sofa and took a seat next to the girl.

_- What have you been doing in such a dark alley? – _He thought. He was about to say her name, when he realized that he didn't know it. – _You are safe with me._

He took his coat off and lied next to her.

He couldn't sleep for about an hour. Then, he felt the girl shaking, as her body got sweaty. He knew that she had a nightmare, so he hugged her.

- Shh – He whispered. He didn't want to wake her up, so he just stroked her arm. –

- Nothing is gonna happen to you. – He said, holding her until she calmed.

Then he fell asleep next to her.

The next morning, he called Roland to buy the girl some clothes. He owned an apartment right above his office, so he went upstairs to take a shower.

He felt the cold water slipping down his body. He couldn't get the girl out of his head. The way she had been looking at him, the way she had been shaking in her nightmare…

- What the hell is going on with me? – He said.

He stepped out the shower, and covered his thighs with a towel. He went out the bathroom, and saw her standing in front of him.

- Oh… - She said, nervously. – I… I didn't know…

- It's okay. – Kaiba smiled.

For the first time in his life, he smiled because he found something cute.

The girl blushed as she saw his six-pack. She looked at the floor, trying to hide her shame.

- You can take a seat there. – He pointed at a door, still smiling.

The girl turned around and slowly ran into the room.

Seto went to his bedroom to dress up. He put on the usual outfit: a black t-shirt, black pants and his white coat, and then went to the living-room.

- I see you found the clothes Roland bought you. – He said, entering the room.

The girl's heart skipped a beat in the moment.

- I didn't mean to scare you. – He said.

- Thank you for the clothes. – The girl said, holding her hand on her left side.

- Do you feel better?

- I guess so. Thank you for bringing me here. – The girl said, blushing again.

- How did you find me up here?

- I heard the water. I didn't want to be alone. I didn't mean to be impolite.

- It's okay. – Kaiba smiled. – You didn't tell me your name.

- I'm sorry. My name's Kira. – The girl answered.

- Well, nice to meet you Kira.

She just blushed again.

Kaiba noticed something on her body.

- Did they hit you yesterday?

- No, they just…they…- The girl held her tears back.

- Kira, you say they didn't hit you. Then who did? – Kaiba asked, looking at the bruise next to her left eye. He wondered why he hadn't noticed that before.

- Nobody did. – Kira was a terrible liar. She saw that Kaiba didn't believe her a word.

- Tell me who did it!

The girl started crying, and Seto felt bad for raising his voice.

- I'm sorry Kira. I just don't want someone to hurt you. Do you forgive me?

- It's okay Sir. I… - The girl cried. – I just don't like to talk about that.

- You are a strong girl Kira, but nobody can solve their problems all alone.

The girl looked deep in his blue eyes. Once ice-cold became warm and full of worry. She felt that she could trust him, so she started talking.

- It's my stepfather. – She said. – My mother's dead and I live with my stepfather, but he… - She stopped for a moment. – He is an alcoholic and sometimes…Sometimes he just can't control himself.

Kira covered her eyes with her hands, because the tears were too strong to be held back.

- Kira… I won't allow anyone to hurt you. You will stay here with me until we find a solution, even if that means forever.

Kira threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. He heard the girl sobbing, and he kissed her hair.

- Shh… It's all over now.

He remembered how his stepfather hadn't allowed him to sleep for nights, only to have enough time to learn. He realized that Kira's situation was even worse, and he knew that only a distraction would make her stop thinking about that.

After she calmed a little, she said:

- I'm sorry Sir. I didn't want to mol…

- Kira, you don't annoy me. If it was that way, I wouldn't allow you to stay here. Don't think that I'm one of the people who wouldn't throw someone out just to be polite. – He smiled. –And the other thing. Never, but ever again call me Sir. I'm Seto, ok?

- Thank you Seto. – She said.

- There is nothing to thank me for. – Seto answered. – I just realized something…

- What is it? – Kira asked.

- We didn't eat this morning.

- I actually have no appetite.

- Don't tell me those things. – Seto said, scolding the girl. – Of course you do. There is only one problem. I don't know how to cook.

- That's okay. I cook everyday for my stepfather. – The girl said with her voice shaking as she mentioned the name of the man who hit her everyday.

- I won't let you do the whole work alone. – Seto smiled. – Who knows, maybe I could help you. I could be a natural talent. – He grinned.

- I have no doubt. What would you like for breakfast? – The girl asked, not returning the smile. Seto set his new goal. He had to see her smiling.

- I think I will choose your specialty.

- You like mac and cheese? – The girl asked.

- I have never eaten it. – Seto answered, and it wasn't a lie. He had never eaten something what normal people usually eat.

- Are you joking? – Kira asked, opening her eyes wide.

It was the first emotional reaction expect of crying and shaking, that Kaiba saw on her face.

- Woah, don't look at me that way. It's not my fault.

- There is a first time for everything. – Kira said. – Where is the kitchen?

- Follow me.

It was the biggest kitchen Kira had ever seen. She took a pan and said:

- We will need some macaroni, cheese, milk and eggs.

Kaiba opened the cupboard and reached the things they needed.

- Oh, and some butter please, and flour.

- Here you are. – Seto said.

She turned the oven on, setting it on 350°. Even if the oven was high-tech, she had no problems turning it on, and it made Kaiba be surprised. She noticed that.

- Is something wrong? – She asked.

- You are smart. – Kaiba said.

Kira blushed, looking down.

- I'll take that as a compliment.

- It was a compliment. – Kaiba answered, smiling, but when he saw that the girl didn't smile back, he decided to do something what he had never done before. He decided to have some fun.

- But I bet you are not smart enough to expect this. – He said, as he threw flour in the girl's face.

- Oh! Seto! – She said, taking her hand full of flour and throwing it on him.

- You can't do that! – Kaiba said. – My clothes are black.

- Mine too – The girl said, wiping the flour off her face. But just after she opened her eyes again, she received more. – No!

They acted like little kids, messing around in the kitchen. They both laughed.

- You are so beautiful when you smile. – Seto said.

Kira blushed, and looked down again.

- You really have to learn to take a compliment. – He said.

- Yeah, and you have to learn to take some flour in your face! – She laughed.

- Seto? – It was a third voice.

- Mokuba. – Seto said.

His brother looked at him, shocked. He had never seen his brother smiling, and not to mention Seto smiling with his face completely white in a kitchen with an unknown girl.

- I didn't mean to interrupt the party. – Mokuba said.

- Who says that the party's over? – Seto said through laugh, as he threw flour in his brother's face.

- Seto! – Mokuba shouted, taking some flour and throwing it back.

It was the first time in their lives that they had fun in their family, and it was only thanks to Kira.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

- Since I'm the little one here, I'll just go and leave you to clean this mess up. – Mokuba smirked.

-Anyway Mokuba, why did you come here? – Seto asked.

Mokuba never came to the apartment. It was Seto's private place, the place where he used to be alone.

- Rosalie told me she wants to talk to you. She lost your private phone number, so she came to your office. And since you were not there and she didn't want to come upstairs, I did it for her. And I must tell you, she looks beautiful today.

- You don't say? I just have to go and wash my face. Tell her that I'm coming. – Seto answered.

When Mokuba left, Kaiba turned around to Kira.

- Would you mind waiting for me, so we can eat together?

- You can take all the time you need. I already told you that I'm not hungry. – Kira spoke in her formal voice again.

- Are you ok Kira? – Seto asked, noticing the change in her behavior.

- Yeah, it's just, yesterday was a hard day for me. – She faked a smile, but even a blind person would notice that it wasn't real.

- Fine. I'll come back soon. – Seto said, as he went downstairs.

Kira heard a melodious woman's voice.

- _I should have known it._ - She thought. – _He has a girlfriend. What if she sees me up here? It would destroy their relationship and it would be my fault! But I can't leave without going downstairs first. I will just take the elevator and hope that nobody will notice me. _

She went to the bathroom and washed her face. Taking the rests of her clothes, she ran to the elevator. And in the very moment she pressed the button, she heard Kaiba's voice.

- I thought that you would wait for me.

She gazed into his eyes. She didn't know how to tell him her reasons. He didn't even like her. But then she saw a small, fat woman coming upstairs.

The woman stood next to Kaiba, in a formal distance. Her big eyes and pig – nose were everything but beautiful, but she looked a kind of sweet.

- I want you to meet Rosalie, my secretary. – Kaiba said.

- Your secretary? - Kira asked.

- My secretary. – Seto answered.

Since the moment Kira started talking formally again, he knew what was going on, so instead of telling her things that would sound like stupid excuses, he decided to show her the truth. And Rosalie had always been a romantic soul. She always had to say something what had to do with love, and that was the right moment.

- So you are the girl that made Mr. Kaiba so happy. – Rosalie said with her melodious voice. Her voice sounded a kind of sexy and somebody who only listened would never think that she looked the way she did.

- You are even more beautiful than he says. – The secretary went on.

It made Kira blush.

- It's nice to meet you Rosalie. – She said.

- The same about you Kira. – Then she turned around to Seto. – I will send a maid right away. And like I told you, you can take as much free time as you want. Your company is in good hands, since they are mine so…

Seto laughed. Rosalie had never seen him laughing before.

- Fine Rosalie. Would you mind if I don't follow you outside? I don't want to let Kira starve any longer. – He smirked.

- I'll find my way out. Bye Kira.

As she left, Seto looked at Kira. He smirked.

- What? – Kira said, this time not formally at all. – Don't look at me that way!

Seto smirked even more.

- You were jealous. – He said.

- I wasn't! – The girl answered, trying to hide her blush.

- I love it when you blush that way.

- I don't blush! It's just my make-up. – She tried to lie again. It sounded even worse than she thought.

- You have no make-up on your face. – Seto laughed, but then he realized something. – You are beautiful.

Kira's cheeks got so red, that she wished to die in the very moment. She had nothing to say about that, so she just changed the topic.

- I wasn't jealous. – She said.

- Then why did you try to leave?

- I thought that she was your girlfriend. I didn't want your relationship to get destroyed because of me. – She answered. It was almost the whole truth. She just skipped the part where she wouldn't stand seeing him with another girl.

- Do I look like someone who would let a girl live in his apartment while having a girlfriend? – He asked, raising an eyebrow. He came closer to the girl, so her chest touched his. He looked in her eyes. Kira blushed as usually and tried to look away, but Seto didn't want that. He wanted to watch her beautiful eyes his whole life. He put a finger under her chin and moved it so that her green eyes looked into his blue ones again.

- Maybe you just feel sorry for me. – She said, inhaling deeply.

- Or maybe I just want you to stay here. – He answered nearing his lips to hers.

- You do? – She asked.

- You sound surprised. – He answered, feeling her breath on his lips, but still not touching them. He didn't want to rush, although he was completely sure that she liked him too. In the other hand, he wanted to tease her a little.

- I am. – She answered.

- And why? – He asked, letting his lips touch her lower lip, but only that much that she could barely feel it.

- I… - She couldn't even talk anymore.

It was the moment Seto waited for. He closed his eyes and licked her lower lip. Than he kissed her, making her open her mouth. She kissed back, but somehow awkwardly. Seto realized that that was her first kiss and it made him like her even more. He didn't overdo with his tongue. He just licked her tongue from time to time.

Then she started returning the kiss. She felt passion storming trough her body, and moved her tongue the way he did it. Kaiba put his hands on her waists and pulled her closer to his body. She put her arms around his neck, burying her fingers into his hair.

Then Kaiba broke the kiss, but just to kiss the line between her lip and her ear. He licked and sucked carefully on her earlobe. It made her moan, and Seto liked it a lot. Then he kissed her neck. He found a particular place and licked it. It made her moan even more, and Seto started sucking on that part. After a moment he stopped, because he didn't want to leave a hickey.

He looked back into her eyes. She looked disappointed. She liked what he was doing. He noticed that.

- You know that there is still mac and cheese to be eaten, don't you?

- Yeah, we…- Kira was confused. It came all so fast, and she wasn't prepared at all.

- What? – Seto laughed lightly at the girl's reaction.

Kira inhaled. - I don't know. – She said with a higher voice. Then she laughed shortly too.

Seto hugged her.

- How did you like your first kiss? – He asked, whispering.

- Do I kiss that bad? – She answered, blushing.

- You kiss wonderfully. – Seto answered, kissing her shortly once again. - But we should eat a bit. Come. – He said, following the girl back into the dinning room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

- You know… - Seto said, stroking Kira's hair, as she lied on his chest. They were sitting on the black-leather sofa for about an hour, and they couldn't get enough of cuddling with each other.

-… I have never felt something like this for someone. – He said.

- You mean, like, you've never had a girlfriend before? – Kira asked, surprised.

- I didn't mean that. I wanted to say that I've never been in love before. – Seto explained. Kira looked into his eyes.

- You are in love with me? – She asked.

- Is it so hard to notice that? – Seto answered, smirking the way he did it all the time.

Kira turned around again, letting him stroke her hair.

- How many? – She asked.

- How many what?

- How many girlfriends did you have? – Kira asked, blushing. It was an awkward situation for her.

Seto felt awkward too. The answer could make her think bad of him.

- None.

- What? – She asked. – But it didn't feel like it was your first kiss before.

- It wasn't my first kiss. – Seto answered. He wanted to skip this part, but he knew that he would have to tell her the whole story one day. – I had my fun with a lot of girls. I don't know how many. I don't even remember them all, but none of them was my girlfriend. You are my first one. Of course, if you want to be my girlfriend.

Kira lied there, thinking. Then she turned around to him and smiled. She gave him a short kiss and said:

- Of course I want to.

He kissed her back, but this time with a little more passion than the first time. Kira seemed do like it, but he still didn't want to overdo. He just kept on with his pace, until Kira broke the kiss.

- I have to go home Seto. – She said.

- But why? – Kaiba asked, surprised. He thought that she wanted to stay away from that place.

- I have to. It's my home. I don't belong here. – She answered.

- Kira, you can't go home. Your stepfather's gonna hit you again. I can't let him do something to you.

The girl looked away.

- I know. – She whispered. Seto could barely hear it, but he did.

- Don't tell me that you still think you're disturbing me. – He said.

- I just don't want you to change your life because of me.

Seto looked at her. He wondered how someone could be so unselfish.

- I want someone to change my life. – He finally said. – And I want it to be you.

After a while, Kira nodded.

- Fine. I will stay here. But first I'll have to go home to get my things. Is that okay for you?

- I will follow you. I don't want you to go alone. – Seto answered, holding her tightly. His body filled with a strange feeling. He felt anger which forced him to go to her stepfather and hit him until he felt the same pain Kira had felt all these years, but he didn't said anything. He just stroked her hair with his lips.

- You don't have to. I want to go alone. It won't last for long.

- But Kira, he already hurt you, and not only once. – Seto said. He didn't get the point.

- He did, but nothing bad will happen this time. I promise you. I will call you as soon as I am finished. – The girl said.

- Then let Roland drive you home. Please Kira.

- If you insist. – Kira smiled. She stood up, giving Seto a short kiss. – I will be right back.

Seto stood up, grabbing her arm. He pulled her closer and kissed her. He didn't want to let her go, but he didn't want her to wish to go ether. He just had to leave her some space.

He broke he kiss and starred into her eyes.

- I will be fine, I promise. – The girl said, as she went to the elevator.

She entered the car.

- Where to go Miss? - Roland asked.

- 51 Wallstreet please. – She answered.

The Wallstreet was a street in the darkest district in the town. All the gangsters, burglars and robbers lived in that place.

As they arrived, Kira opened the door and went out. She didn't want to enter, but she had to.

- I will wait for you here Miss. – Roland said.

- No Roland. I will take a taxi. – She answered.

- But Mr. Kaiba ordered that… - Roland wanted to explain his reasons, as Kira broke his sentence.

- I will be fine, I promise. – The girl waved, as she watched the man in the expensive black car drive away.

She entered the house and saw her stepfather sitting on the couch. He was drunk as usually and didn't even notice that she entered. She saw that he didn't do any cleanup in the day she didn't come home. It was dirty and it smelled disgusting.

- Dad? – She asked, entering the room.

- Oh, sweety. Have you brought me something to eat? – The man asked, trying to stand up. When he fell down on the couch noticing that he couldn't move, he just gave it up.

- That's why I'm here. I didn't bring anything, but I will make something for you right away. – She said, trying not to make him angry.

- But rapidly Kira. I can't wait for you the whole day. – The man said.

Kira ran into the kitchen. After spending some time in Kaiba's kitchen, the one here looked disgusting. It actually looked that way all the time, but Kira didn't want to see it.

- Where is my meal? – The man said, entering the kitchen. Kira knew that there was only one reason for him to stand up.

- It's almost done. I just wanted to make it taste special, because today is your birthday. – She said.

The man came closer and grabbed her arm.

- It's my birthday and you don't say anything? – He pushed her, so that she fell down the floor.

– Instead of spending time with your father, you sleep with that rich moron. – He wanted to kick her with his leg, but he was so drunk that he missed.

- I didn't sleep with him. –Kira cried.

- Are those clothes you are wearing new? I know that you've been with him Kira, I saw his bodyguard in the car. – Her father shouted. Kira couldn't stop crying. He kicked again, but this time he didn't miss.

- You are a whore Kira!

The girl couldn't stand the pain. It was just like Seto said, her father beat her again. But she couldn't let him follow her. His father would hurt him too.

- You know what Kira? – He said. – If I find out that you were with him again, I will kill him, I swear. You know that I would do it, don't you?

Kira just cried. She knew that her dream was too beautiful to stay real forever.

Her stepfather hit her again and again, until he got tired. He went back to the living room and said:

- Give me my meal already.

- Kira brought the not cooked meal and gave him to eat. He didn't even notice that it was still raw.

- Thank you darling. –He said. – Now come here, give your daddy a kiss.

Kira felt disgusting as she kissed her stepfather's cheek. He stroked her hair and sent her to her sleeping room. She came back to the reality again.

Kira didn't leave home for days. She just went to buy groceries and back. First of all, it was because of the bruises on her body. Second, she didn't want someone to try to violate her again. And third, she didn't want to meet Seto or one of his people.

She wished to kiss him again, to hold him in her arms, but she knew that it was too dangerous for him. She knew that it wouldn't be the first time for her stepfather to hurt someone, and maybe to kill someone neither, so she just avoided meeting him.

Seto felt empty. He remembered when Roland went to pick her up, she said that she didn't want to go back. She said that she didn't belong into the world of richness and glory. She said that she didn't want to become a person like Kaiba was. Since then, he didn't try to reach her.

- Seto? – Mokuba asked.

He felt sorry for his brother. Seto didn't eat anything for days. He acted even worse than before Kira came into his life. When she wasn't there, he was filled with hate and wish for destruction, but he was alive. This time he was filled with sadness. He was a living corpse.

- It can't keep going this way Seto! – Mokuba shouted, but his brother didn't notice him at all.

- Don't be a fool! – Mokuba shouted even louder. – If it disturbs you so much that she's not there, then go and look for her! Don't just sit there!

And in the next moment, Seto stood up and went out. Mokuba saw him turning his car on and driving away.

- If she left because of what Roland told me, then she will have to tell it to me by herself. – He said, as he drove by a speed of 250 km/h.

Finding Kira was easier than he thought. He saw her shopping for groceries in a little corner shop at the end of the Wallstreet. He stepped out of his car, but he couldn't say anything. He saw her wearing cheap clothes and big sunglasses that covered the half of her face. At first she didn't notice him, but then she turned around.

She saw him and tried to go away, but he managed to catch her before that happened.

-What, you are not going to say hello? – He asked.

Kira looked up to him. Her eyes filled with tears, but Seto couldn't see it because of the sunglasses.

- Kaiba. – She said, with a low voice.

He tried to take her sunglasses off, but she moved his hand away.

- What's going on Kira? – He asked, seeing that something wasn't right.

Kira inhaled deeply. She knew that she was a terrible liar, but she tried her best that time.

- Come on Kaiba. You are the smart one here, aren't you? – She said.

He just watched her with a raised eyebrow, so she went on.

- You really believed that the kiss with you was my first one, didn't you? Well no, I just like the way boys like you always fall to that. – She smirked.

- And since I believed you, you decided to leave? It's no sense. – Seto said.

- Somebody had to hurt your feelings the way you did it to all those girls before me, right? – Kira said. – I have to go Kaiba. Don't look for me again.

The girl went away, leaving him stand there alone, but Kaiba didn't believe a word of what she had been saying. He decided to follow her. He knew that it would help him find out some more.

About 10 minutes later, he saw her entering a small house. He stepped out of his car and went after her. When he found himself by the door, he thought about turning around and going away. He heard a man's voice calling Kira "sweety" and "darling". But then he heard the same voice saying his name in the context of killing him, and calling Kira a bitch. He heard Kira screaming, as he heard a loud slap.

He entered the house and found Kira on the floor. The man in front of her held his arm up, preparing himself to hit her. Seto realized that it had to be her stepfather.

- How dare you enter my house like that? – The man shouted.

- How dare you treat her that way? – Seto said, as he went to Kira. He took her in his arms, helping her to stand up, but before they could do anything, her father grabbed her arm pulling her away.

- You won't take my daughter away from me! – The old drunk shouted.

Seto got pissed off. He left Kira sit on the floor, as he came closer to her stepfather. He grabbed the collar of his stinky shirt and pushed him against the wall.

- Listen to me old man! You will never touch your stepdaughter again, understand me? – He pushed him even harder this time. – I asked you something! – He shouted.

The old man just nodded.

- You will never search for her again, and you will forget that she ever existed in your disgusting life, get it? – He pushed him again. – Get it!?

- Okay okay! – The old man said.

- Good. – Kaiba threw him on the floor. He helped Kira stand up again, and they left the house. When Kaiba wanted to open the door, he heard the old man again:

- Stepdaughter you say? I'm her only father, no stepfather! – The man shouted even louder.

Kira started crying.

- Just come. – Seto said, bringing the girl to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

- Are you fine?- Seto asked, holding the door so that Kira could enter the apartment.

- You shouldn't have come. – Kira said. She remembered the words her father said about killing Seto.

- Kira, he was about to hurt you. If I didn't come, who knows in what condition you would be now. – Seto said, scolding Kira. He didn't understand her attitude at all.

- It's a risk a must take. – The girl answered.

- What risk Kira? What is so important that you would risk your life for it? – But then Seto remembered what he heard on the door.

_Didn't I say that I will kill this Kaiba if I see you once again with him?_

- Kira, don't tell me that… - Seto was speechless.

- I won't Seto, because there is nothing to be said. – Kira's eyes filled with tears as she spoke those words. – This is the last time I am going away, because I will never return again. – She said, as she stood up, still shaking.

- Please. – Seto said, grabbing her arm. Last time he did that, she promised that she would be fine, but she wasn't. He couldn't let her leave again.

- Please what? What are you asking me?

- Stop destroying your life because of me. If you don't want to be with me – Seto said. – fine, I can't obligate you. But don't go back. Don't return to that place.

Kira looked into his eyes. For the first time in his life, Seto's eyes were red of tears.

- Why did you follow me Seto? – Kira asked, trying not to cry.

Seto looked at her for a moment and smiled.

- You are still a horrible liar. – He said.

Kira smiled back.

- I know. – She said, blushing.

- You are afraid that he will hurt me, aren't you? – Seto said. He wasn't the inventor of the most advanced modern technology for nothing. He was as smart as a person only could be.

Kira didn't want to answer, but he already knew it. She knew that he had heard it as he followed her.

- I won't let him do that Seto. – She answered, knowing what she had to do to protect him.

- Kira, he can't do anything to me! He can't even stand properly! – Seto said, seeing the girl's eyes filling with tears.

- He will kill you! – She shouted, crying.

- He can't! – Seto said, trying to calm her, but it seemed like he hit a bad spot.

- He killed my mother! – Kira shouted, as she fell down on her knees. She couldn't even stand anymore. She felt like losing her mind.

- What? – Seto asked. He was shocked.

- He killed her Seto! He will kill you too! I can't risk your life just to protect mine!

Seto couldn't help but be stunned. Then, he saw in what condition Kira was, and he decided to skip the story of her mother for this time.

- It can't work that way. Come here. – He took the girl in his arms, bringing her back on the couch. She sat next to him, starring into the emptiness.

- Look at me. – He said. – You are not going back there, never again.

- Don't make it even harder for me Seto. – Kira said.

Seto stroked her hand, kissing her hair.

- You won't leave Kira. – He said.

- I have nowhere to go. – The girl answered. – It's my home.

- You are going to live here. – Seto said.

- And what about you?

- I will live in Kaiba mansion, just like I'm doing it my whole life. – Seto said.

- I can't. – Kira didn't want to disturb Seto even more.

- I didn't ask you if you can. – Seto said. – Now I will let you calm down a little and then we have to do some important things.

- Like what? – Kira asked, curiously.

- You'll see. I think you girls like that stuff, but I'm not sure. I've never done it with a girl before.

Kira widened her eyes.

_- Seto is about to sleep with me. _- She thought. But then she wondered what he meant by the last part of his sentence.

Seto saw the look in her eyes and started laughing.

- I…- He laughed hard. – I didn't want it to sound like that. I plan to go shopping with you, nothing more.

Kira exhaled.

- I'm glad to hear that, but I have to decline. – She said.

- I didn't hear myself asking if you accept. – Seto said, calming a little down. It was the first time he laughed that hard. – I'll be here in an hour, ok?

- Fine. – Kira smiled.

- What am I gonna do? – She said, as Seto left the room. – I can't let my father hurt him. I just can't risk his life only to change mine.

- _Oh man, I'll have to do something about this._ – Seto thought, as he stood in front of the door listening to Kira's monologue.

After about an hour, Seto returned to the apartment, but for some reason, he didn't like what he saw at all. He found Kira sitting on the couch and watching his duel monsters – cards.

- Kira! – He said, as he came closer to her, taking his cards away.

- Are you okay? – She asked, a little bit confused.

- You can't take them out just like that. I swore that I will never take them in my hands again!

- Actually – Kira smiled. – You didn't, well, until now. But why? It's just cards.

- You wouldn't understand. – Seto said, throwing his cards on the table. He fell on the couch, stroking his forehead with his middle finger and his thumb.

- I understood I lot of things you had thought I never would, for example, how to turn your oven on. – The girl smiled.

Kaiba smiled as he remembered the first day they spent together. It was the most beautiful moment in his life.

- Why did you leave? – He asked.

Kira looked away. She took a card from the table and looked at it.

- Answer me. – Seto requested.

- You didn't answer my questions ether. – The girl finally said.

- So that's how you want to play.

- Well, now when you say it. – The girl smiled. – We can do it this way: We will duel, and every time I lose life points, I will have to answer one of your questions. The same is about you.

Seto looked at her. He hadn't dueled for two years now, and he didn't want to duel. If he couldn't be the best, he didn't want to be a duelist at all. But on the other side, he would find out everything about Kira. She was a beginner, so it wouldn't be hard for him to defeat her.

- Fine Kira.

Seto took his deck and looked at it once again. He saw the three things that once were his life, his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. And then he looked at his ultimate beast, his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He felt bad for leaving them away for so long.

He took another deck that was almost as strong as his and gave it to Kira.

They sat by the table, facing each other.

-Before we start, I would like to add a card to my deck. – Kira smiled. She put a card on the top and then shuffled. Kaiba did the same. Then, they finally started.

- I will start by summoning my Lord of D. – Kaiba said, holding his poker face on. – Then I'll activate "Pot of greed". Now look at this. I play my "Flute of summoning dragons", to summon my two Blue Eyes White Dragons, but since it's the first move, I can't attack. Let's see what you can do to blow away my beasts.

Kira starred, somehow weirdly. Starring at the cards on the table, she took a Blue Eyes in her hand.

- With blowing a card away, I didn't mean it literary. – Seto said, wondering what Kira had been doing, but she didn't react. She just starred at the beautiful beast, and Seto just starred at her.

- Sometimes I see a girl. – Kira said, breaking the silence. – I dream about her, or I see her in my visions.

- What do you mean? – Seto asked.

- She lives all alone, on the streets. Other people abuse her, the way they abused me. She looks weak. Nobody wants to help her. The men just use her.

- What are you talking about? – Seto asked. Kira acted creepy.

- Her skin is pale. Her white hair shines on the lightening. Her eyes are blue and ice – cold. But in her insides, she is a beast. She is the strongest beast of all.

Seto looked at her, but then he remembered the card that she held in her hand.

- _Could it be?_ - He thought, remembering his trip to Egypt, as the Pharaoh fought against Bakura.

- Kisara…- He whispered.

- I'm sorry. – Kira smiled, returning the cards. – I totally sunk into my thoughts. Now where were we? Oh right. I'll play "Dark hole", to destroy all the monsters on the field. Now I'll summon my Witch Of The Black Forest and attack your life – points directly. And since you lost some of them, here comes my question.

Seto smirked. – Fine. – He said.

- Why did you leave the cards that mean so much to you?

Seto took the Blue-Eyes from his graveyard and looked at it.

- I couldn't do anything to reach my aim, and I thought that it would be the best if I just let it go.

- Silly. – The girl said. – I'll end my turn with two face-down cards.

- Time for me to destroy your witch. – Seto said. – First of all, I'll play my "Harpie's feather dust", to destroy your traps and spell-cards.

- In your dreams. – The girl said, activating her "Magic jammer".

- Fine, then I'll just play my "Giant trunade" to send it back into your hand. Now I'll summon my Vorce Raider, attack, and you lose 800 life-points, which means, you must answer one of my questions.

- All right then. – The girl said.

-Why did you leave? – Seto said, his face suddenly becoming serious.

Kira looked straight into his eyes.

- I never did. I never left Seto. I just couldn't come back. My father would have killed you, and I can guarantee you'll be safe only if I go back.

Seto looked at her, and then put his hand on the top of his deck.

- I surrender. – He said.

The girl looked surprised. – Why? – She asked.

- I put my heart into this deck Kira, and now I surrender. I surrender it to you. – He said.

Kira let her cards on the table. She came closer and started kissing him slowly.

* * *

**_Warning: There might be a lemon in the next chapter!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I actually thought about putting a lemon scene in this chapter, but then I decided to wait a little. The next chapter will be much longer, since the whole story actually begins there. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to write a review. If you have any ideas, PM me :***

**Chapter 5 **

Kira sat next to Seto, kissing his lips. She felt his soft fingers stroking her neck and then she found herself lying on the couch with Seto lying above her. He broke the kiss for a moment, just to look into her eyes. He stroked her cheek.

- Thank you. – He said.

- For what? – Kira asked. She felt his fingers on her collarbone now.

- For coming into my life. – Seto answered, as he started kissing her neck. He remembered the place where she was extremely sensitive and kissed it again. Kira moaned.

She buried his fingers into his hair, not wanting him to stop. Seto noticed that, and did her the favor. He put his hand on her lower leg, stroking it softly with his fingertips. Then he started unbuttoning her shirt.

Kira twitched in the moment, but she liked what he was doing. She decided not to ask him to stop, even if she was afraid of her first time. But when she felt Seto's hand on her back, unbuttoning her bra, she pulled back.

- Are you fine? – Seto asked.

- I'm sorry Seto. – Kira's eyes filled with tears. She covered her chest with her shirt. – I'm sorry.

- What for? – Seto asked.

- For rejecting you. I am just not ready yet. – The girls hand shook. – If you want to leave me now, I'll understand. It's just, It would have been my first time and… I just…

- I didn't know you feel that way. If you had told me, I wouldn't even have tried. – Seto answered, smiling.

- I'm sorry! – The girl hugged him, burying her face into his chest.

- Kira, hey! – Seto pushed her back slowly. – There is nothing what you have to be sorry for. And don't be silly, I would never leave you.

- I just…I know that you always loved to have that kind of fun with girls. I'm sorry I can't give you what you want yet.

- Stop it Kira, please. You are making me feel bad. Now go and wash your face, we have to go shopping.

Kira stood up and ran into the bathroom.

- _She's apologizing for rejecting me, and she is crying like a kid. I don't think it's just because she was scared of her first time. I bet it has to do with that father of hers. That bastard, who knows what he had done to her._ – Seto thought, sitting on the couch and waiting for Kira to come back.

He watched out the window, remembering the first day he met the girl. She was in a dark alley, completely alone. What had she been doing there? Seto just couldn't get it. He stood up and saw her coming out of the bathroom.

- Are you okay? – He asked.

Kira looked much better. She smiled and it didn't look like one of the fake smiles she used to make. And Seto? Seto couldn't stop looking at her. Kira had changed her clothes and made her hair somehow different, which made the young man stand and stare like enchanted.

- Wow… - He just managed to say.

Kira blushed and smiled, looking down at the floor.

- If we're going shopping, I thought that I shouldn't embarrass you. – The girl said, smiling.

- You would never embarrass me Kira. But yeah, you look beautiful.

He came closer to the girl, taking her hand and giving her a small kiss. Then they left the apartment.

Seto took her to the place where he used to buy his clothes. It was the most elite shopping avenue in Domino City. Kira acted like Alice in Wonderland, since she had never seen all those things before. Dresses for $700 and even more were in display windows, expensive necklaces and earrings everywhere she looked at and she wondered if people really had so much money to buy all those things.

After walking around a little, Kaiba decided that it was time for the shopping to start. Usually, Rosalie bought all the things to him, but lately she had no time, since there was more and more work in the Kaiba Corp to do. He hated shopping, but being there with Kira made it all fun. He liked the way she admired everything she saw.

- Kira?- He asked, as they reached the middle of the street. The girl looked back and grinned. She felt a little dumb for acting the way she did. She knew that rich people like Kaiba always had to be strict and disciplined, and she didn't want him to feel embarrassed because of her. Although, she didn't really know how rich Kaiba was. He had never talked about the money, and she didn't want to know it.

- I'm sorry Seto. – She said, grinning. Then she went to him and took his hand. Seto wondered why she apologized, but after he realized it, he started laughing.

- What are you laughing at? – She asked, raising an eyebrow.

- At you. – Seto smirked.

- That's not nice.

- It's not nice that you apologize for what you feel. – Seto said.

Kira's eyes sparkled. Seto wasn't embarrassed for her at all.

- I called you because the shopping has to start now. – Seto went on.

- But Seto. – Kira said, looking down. – I can't let you buy me things. I will never have enough money to repay you.

She kept looking at the ground, as she heard Seto laughing as hard as he only could. She just gazed, wondering what was so funny. She waited for him to calm down, but he didn't until tears started showing up in his eyes. Then he saw Kira's face expression, and calmed down, managing to talk again.

- Wait, you were serious about that? – He asked, wiping the tears away. Kira just kept watching him. – Look Kira, if you would tell me to buy you an island, a sport car and every other extremely expensive thing you could think of, I would still be one of the richest people in the world.

Kira starred, a kind of shocked. She had no idea that Kaiba was that rich and she knew that he didn't just boast around.

- It doesn't matter. – She finally said. – Even if you had all the money in the world, I wouldn't let you buy me expensive clothes. It's not important for me.

- I know, but believe me, you would feel better in them. Now, if you don't enter a store and choose some clothes by yourself, I will do it. I bet that you wouldn't like me to buy some extremely expensive clothes you wouldn't even like. – Kaiba said, trying to make the girl do what he wants.

- Fine. – Kira said, going into the first store she saw.

The girl looked around, admiring every single peace of clothing she saw. It was all so beautiful for her, but since she didn't really know what to choose, the saleswoman helped her.

Seto waited, while Kira tried some dresses on. It seemed like ten hours and he got why all guys hated shopping. But then, Kira came out.

- Man…- Seto said. He couldn't stop admiring the small girl. She put on a black dress, with some diamonds on the shoulders and on the waists. It almost reached her knies.

- What do you think? – The girl asked, pretty insecure. She didn't know if dresses like that one looked nice on her. Her whole life she used to wear old and ripped clothes, and that one dress cost more than all her clothes together.

- You look beautiful. – Seto said.

-You tell that to whatever I put on! – Kira smiled, a little bit nervously. She thought that Seto just wanted to cheer her up.

- Because I mean it. Although, I wouldn't mind if it was a little shorter. – The tall guy smirked, and Kira blushed again.

After some time they had so many shopping bags, that they had to call Roland to pick them up. But before they went home, Seto said:

- Now, I will take you to a place, and you must promise me that you would do as I say.

- What place? – Kira asked, surprised.

- You'll see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm finally done with the sixth chapter. It took so long because I wasn't inspired at all, but today I just got like a inspiration boost and I wrote the chapter in two hours. Since I'm a total fantasy-freak, I decided to put some magic in it. I hope you like it! Review please :****

* * *

**Chapter 6**

- Where are you taking me? – Kira asked, sitting on the passenger's seat.

She looked at Seto, but he didn't say a word. He just starred straight on the road in front of him. Kira let her head rest on the window-glass. She thought about her childhood, when her father had still been alive. Every Sunday, her father and she had used to visit a small lake, hidden in the middle of the forest. Nobody had known about it. It was their little secret.

- Here we go. – Seto said, stopping the car and waking Kira from her daydream.

Even before Kira could manage to open the door herself, she saw Seto doing it for her. She stepped outside, finding herself in front of a police station.

- Why are we here? – Kira asked, surprised.

- We are here to set an end to your nightmare. We will report your stepfather for abusing you and for doing harm to your mother.

- Seto… - Kira whispered, but Seto was already on his way into the police-station.

They entered the police station and took a seat. When the policemen saw Kaiba, they acted more than unnaturally. They were overly polite, hoping that Kaiba would do something about their promotions. When Kaiba said that he wanted to report George Johnson for abuse and potential murderer, one of the policemen said:

- What's with those George Johnsons today? We already arrested one for dealing with drugs.

- I wouldn't wonder if we would be talking about one and the same person. I want to see him. – Kaiba said, and of course, he was immediately taken to the cell where George Johnson sat on the bed. He was drunk as always. He didn't even notice that the young man stood in front of his cell.

- Now look at you. – Kaiba said, looking at Kira's stepfather. Kaiba wanted to stay alone with him, so he asked the guards to leave for a moment.

- How does it feel to be there where you belong? - He asked, trying to satisfy his needs to hit the man by only insulting him.

- You belong here. – The drunk whispered, not looking into Kaiba's eyes. - You abuse my daughter. – He said.

- And you are an idiot. – Kaiba answered, still not cooling down. – Of course you belong here. You murdered Kira's mother.

- I didn't murder her. – The old man said. – I didn't murder her. You can't murder a monster. You can just kill it. I killed her.

Seto grabbed the bars, getting incredibly mad.

- The only monster here is you old man! – He shouted, whispering at the same time. It was the tone of his voice that made it clear that he didn't want Kira to hear what he said.

- No, no. She was a monster. A real monster, a flying snake, that's what she was. – The drunk said, coming closer to Kaiba, letting him smell his stinky breath.

- You are insane. – The tall boy answered, not believing what he just heard.

- I'm not. And she, she is a monster too. She will kill you if you don't kill her. I wanted to kill her, but you didn't let me. You saved her. Kill her. Kill the beast.

Kaiba grabbed the man's collar trough the bars and pushed him as hard as he could. The man hit the floor, laughing at the young one.

- You will regret that you didn't kill her! - George shouted, still laughing loud, as he tried to stand up from the floor.

Seto was just about to return to Kira, as he saw her standing at the door. She cried and shook. Turning around, she ran away.

- Kira! – He shouted, wanting the girl to stop and even though he didn't think that she would listen to him, she really did. But as she turned around, Seto noticed a change.

– Your eyes are blue.

Kira just stood there, shaking. She couldn't control her tears anymore, and as she heard Kaiba's last sentence, she got even more shocked.

- I must go! - She said, as she felt Seto's hand grabbing her arm.

- No way Kira. Not this time.

- But…

- No. You will tell me what's going on right-a-way.

Kira inhaled deeply. She looked in the boy's eyes

- I can't tell you what's going on Seto. You will hate me.

- I would never hate you. Don't be a fool.

Seto turned around to the policemen and said:

- I will send Roland over here. He will give you all the information to keep the old bastard in jail for the rest of his life.

Then he left, without saying goodbye to the disappointed cops. He opened the door of his car so Kira could enter. Then he took a seat and turned the car on.

- I'm waiting. – He said, not looking off the road.

- You are waiting for an explanation. – Kira said, not really willing to give one to him.

- No, not really. – Seto said. He sensed that Kira didn't really get the point, so he went on. – I'm waiting for you to start trusting me. I'm waiting for it since the day we met. You don't trust me at all.

- It's not that I don't trust you. It's just…

-Yes, it is. – Seto answered, not letting her finish the sentence. – First you thought that Rosalie was my girlfriend. Then you just left without an explanation. You lied to me, for what? Just not to tell me that your father hit you. You didn't want me to find out, since you don't trust me.

- Stop it Seto! – Kira shouted. It wasn't absently, so she calmed down as she went on. – How can I trust you? I don't even know what it means to trust somebody! You know what happens to me when I start trusting someone? They leave. One or another way, they all leave.

Seto just listened, not moving a single part of his body. He didn't even blink, but Kira couldn't keep everything inside her anymore. She had to let it all out.

- First it was my father. You know what he had done? He had promised me that he would never go away. He had promised that he would never leave. And you know what he did next? He brought me to a lake in the middle of a forest and went away. I'd never seen him again. The same about my mother. Do you know that my stepfather was a healthy and completely normal man when they got married? She destroyed him and he destroyed me. But you know what the worst thing of all is? – She asked.

Then she stopped. She watched out of the window, not saying a word. For a while, they both drove in silence. Seto starred at the road, as Kira stroke the glass with her fingertips. Then Seto broke the silence.

- What is the worst thing of all Kira?

The girl inhaled deeply. It was like she would prepare herself to uncover the secret of her life.

- Stop the car. – She said.

- If you leave now, I won't go after you. I won't stand in your way anymore. – Seto answered.

- Just stop the damn car! – The girl said, squeezing her knees.

Seto didn't understand her reaction, but it was obvious for him that she didn't want to stay with him anymore. The weird thing was that they were in the middle of nowhere. Seto didn't look at where he had been driving. He planned to turn on the navigation on the way back home, but he didn't want to ask her anything. He just stopped the car and waited for Kira to go out.

But she didn't. What she did surprised Seto even more than her overreaction before.

- Now go out please. – Kira said, leaving the car herself. – Do you know where we are?

- I have no clue. – Kaiba answered, locking the car.

- But I do. Would you mind following me?

- Fine. – Seto answered, following the girl. She looked so fragile and unprotected, but something weird was going on with her.

Then they finally arrived. There was a big, beautiful lake in front of them. They could smell clean water and the cold air. If Seto had bee a hippie or just someone who enjoyed nice things in life, he would have loved the landscape in front of him, but since he hadn't, he just wondered what the hell Kira was doing.

- You are the second best duelist in the world, aren't you? – Kira asked, not provoking Seto. It was more like she wanted him to hate her and to go away immediately.

- I am the best.

- Whatever. I can defeat you right away. – Kira answered, pulling out her deck. It was the one Seto gave her as they dueled the first time.

- You brought me here to duel me? – Seto asked, now even more confused then before, but duels were something he couldn't resist. – Fine by me.

He took out his power-deck.

- Where are we going to duel? – He asked, since he had no duel discs in his car.

- Follow me. – The girl answered, as she went closer to a stone. Seto noticed that there were actually three stones. They looked like two chairs and a little table. Then he saw that there was something carved on it. It looked like the screen of the devices Pegasus had used for his dueling arenas.

- My father constructed them inspired by your invention. – Kira said, taking a seat on one of the stones. Seto sat on the other. He didn't say a word.

- Wanna see a power that would send Yugi's Egyptian Gods to hell? – Kira asked.

Seto got curious now. Kira didn't sound like the one he had known at all. It was like she was filled by some weir power, and Seto found it totally sexy.

- Show me. – He said.

- You can start, since it will be your first and your last move. – Kira said, looking at her cards. She avoided any eye-contact.

- We'll see. – Seto answered, smirking. He knew that Kira was an inexperienced duelist, but something in her voice sounded challenging to him. He hadn't felt like that for years.

- I summon Vorce Raider in attack mode. Since I can't attack, I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn.

- Let me do the job now. – Kira said, as confident as never before. – I play soul exchange. It lets me sacrifice one of your monsters to…

- No way babe. Magic Jammer! – Seto answered, not realizing that he tapped right into Kira's trap.

- Okay, now that that one's gone, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your other face-down card. – Kira said, still avoiding the eye contact.

- Wait, what? You wanted me to activate my trap? – Seto widened his eyes, but then cooled down again. – Good move.

Kira ignored his conclusion. She just went on with her move.

- Now I play Pot Of Greed. It let's me draw two more cards. – Then she made a small pause. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. It was like she would try to keep the self-control. – And now I play the ritual spell card called The Black Dragon Ritual. By sacrificing two monsters with a total amount of 12 stars or more, I can summon my ultimate monster: The Blue Eyes Black Dragon!

- You what? – Seto was shocked. He remembered that Kira had put some cards into the deck the first time they dueled. He couldn't help but just sit there openmouthed as he saw the card Kira had put on the "table". It was his blue eyes white dragon, but black!

- And since I have an empty hand, the special effects of my dragon activate. You see, his power depends on your deck. He gets three hundred attack and defense points for every dragon in your deck, plus a thousand attack points for every normal, effect or fusion monster with "Blue Eyes" in its name. Then the second effect activates. By sacrificing all of my life-points except of one, I can turn every monster in your deck into a dragon. Then, the third and the last effect activates. With it, I can negate the effect of every single one of your monsters. I have no idea how many attack points my dragon has now, but I count more than six thousand, which makes you loose the duel, since I attack you now.

Seto just sat there. He was motionless. He had never seen that card before and he could swear that the atmosphere changed in the moment Kira had played it. He wanted to touch it, but something just didn't allow him to do it.

Then he saw Kira letting her head fall on her hands, as she started sobbing. She cried, even though there was no reason for it. Seto made up his mind. He knew a lot about Kira now, but it just made him think of more questions he had to ask her. She was so mysterious. Everything about her seemed like a secret. And then he remembered the words of her stepfather.

_No, no. She was a monster. A real monster, a flying snake, that's what she was._

_- That's insane! - _He thought, scolding himself mentally. He let the cards on the stone and took Kira's hands. She still avoided the eye contact.

- Look at me. – He said. The girl didn't listen.

- Kira, look at me! – But she just sat there, hiding her face.

Seto put his finger under her chin, the way he always used to, and made her look at him. Her eyes were green again.

- I like the way your eye color changes. – He said. It wasn't a lie, though. He found it a little creepy, but he liked it in a way.

- You don't. – She said.

- I do. When your eyes become blue, you become me, just feminine. – Seto smirked. – You get a power boost and my eye color, and for me it becomes like looking at myself.

Kira smiled.

- I only become that way when I am here, and when I am really, really angry or excited. It makes my heart beat faster. I can't control it.

-You don't have to. I like the fact that you have a wild side too. – Seto answered, smirking a little perversely. - Wanna tell me some more?

- I think that there is one more thing you have to know about me. – Kira smiled, but this time not so happily.

- I'm going to die.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The day was beautiful. The sun shined, but not too much, since it was already late. There were only some clouds in the sky and you could see a little bit of the moon and the sun at the same time. It wasn't something you get to see every day. The sea-water reflected the blueness. In it, there were some water lilies and on them some small, green frogs. Their croaking was really loud. The same about the birds.

But Kaiba, he couldn't hear anything. The beautiful sounds fondled his ears, but never reached his brain. He felt the wind stroking his face, but he didn't register it. His body was still there in the middle of the forest, standing right next to the love of his life, but his mind, his mind was far, far away. He didn't even realize that Kira called his name a hundred times, until she decided to just let him come round.

The only thing he could think of were the words he had heard.

"I'm going to die" she said.

To die? Everybody is going to die one day, but he knew that that wasn't what she had meant. He knew that she was talking about her soon death. She knew that she would leave him soon and now, he knew it too. But why? There was no realistic answer he could think of. How could somebody know that he would die? Maybe she was ill. No, that wasn't the case either. Or maybe it was, but something inside him just negated it.

He knew that it was his turn to say something and yes, he already knew what to ask her, but he didn't get the words out of his mouth. If he could have talked, he would have asked her why didn't she tell it to him before or what the problem was, but the only thing he managed to say was a quiet, shaking "What?".

Kira answered, but he didn't hear it all. He heard only some parts of her sentence that didn't make any sense. She talked about "not being that bad" and "being happy", but Seto's spirit was broken. He didn't even realize that they reached the car. Then, he felt Kira slapping his face, not too hard, but hard enough to bring him back to the reality.

- Seto! – She whispered, hugging him as she saw that his eyes were focused again. Her eyes were full of tears. Her fingers shivered as she stroked his brown hair. Seto hugged her, holding her as tightly as he could. He wanted to hold her forever and to never let her go. He knew that he is Seto Kaiba, the only man in the world who is able to do everything he wants. That made him realize that there was a solution for Kira's problem too.

- Why? – He finally managed to say. His voice didn't shake anymore and he talked in his normal tone again.

Kira stepped back. She looked deep into his eyes. She knew that it was maybe their last time together. If Kaiba knew what her reason for dying was, he would have left her immediately, but she had to tell him the truth. She couldn't lie. She was a terrible liar and he knew that. He was too smart to fall to her stupid excuses.

- I…-She said, stroking his cheek with her finger one last time, but then she realized something. It didn't have to be their last time. She could tell him the other truth, the one that wouldn't make him leave her. – I can't tell you.

Yes, that was just what she thought of. If she couldn't tell him how the things really were, she didn't want to tell him how it was at all.

- What? – Seto said, almost shouting. He was stunned. She looked into his eyes telling him that she would die, but didn't want to tell him the reason for it. What was going on with her?

– Of course you can! – He said, trying to stay calmed.

- I cannot. You would leave me and I don't want that. I want to stay with you. – She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. She smiled, not happily, but she smiled.

- If you don't tell me what's going on, I will leave you anyway.

- Well then… - The girl said, still smiling. – If I would tell you what my problem was, you would leave without coming back ever again. You would avoid seeing me. Who knows, maybe you would even move to another land. But if we break up like this…- There was a trace of sadness mixed with happiness on her face. It was a weird face-expression and Seto couldn't realize what it meant.

–…if you would leave me this way, you would live your life the way you always used to and I would find a way to live mine. Why am I happy about it? It's because our ways would cross again one day. It would happen somewhere in a shop or on the street. Maybe you wouldn't even notice me, but I would notice you. I would see that you are happy and that is what makes me happy right now.

Seto was stunned. He had threatened that he would leave her and she answered like that. How could he be so stupid? He felt bad for telling it, even if he knew that it wasn't true. He would never leave her, not even in a hundred years. She was the only girl he loved. He couldn't explain why. There were so many girls he had slept with, he didn't even know the number. Every single one was as beautiful as a goddess. They had all done the job really great and he enjoyed the time with them, but Kira was different. She had never worn short dresses and she always acted like a lady. She had never done some things just to look hot, but she still drove him crazy. He would have done anything for her and he knew that she would have done the same for him. And even while knowing all these things, he had threatened that he would break up. How could he?

He kissed her passionately, holding her tightly again. Her lips felt so warm on his. He didn't want to break the kiss ever, but he just had to tell her how sorry he was.

- Forgive me, please. I… - He said, stroking her cheek. – I just… I wanted to know…

- It's ok. I know that you didn't mean it like that. – The girl smiled. – But I really can't tell you what it is. It's not that bad, though.

- How can something be not that bad if it's going to kill you? – Seto didn't get the point at all. Everything what happened that day was so confusing, but this sentence broke the records.

- Let us just go home, ok? I really need some rest. – The girl said, entering the car. She made it clear that she didn't want to talk about it anymore and Seto didn't want to annoy her or to make her feel uncomfortable. He knew that he would find a way to save her and that was the only wall between him staying normal and getting insane. He entered the car too and they drove away.

Seto didn't sleep that night. While lying next to Kira, he remembered everything they had passed together. Sure, it wasn't much, but he had never had such a relationship before. The only person that was as important as Kira for him was Mokuba. He couldn't imagine his life without his little brother. His life without Kira would have been even worse.

They didn't talk much as Kira woke up. It was 6 o' clock, a little too early for someone who has had such a hard day, but she said that she couldn't sleep either. During the breakfast it was also silent, until Kira said:

- I know you want to ask me so many things, so come on, ask me everything you want to know. Well, everything except of the last thing we'd talked about.

Seto was a little confused. He didn't want to ask her a lot of questions. He just wanted to ask her one, and that was something she didn't want to answer. He wondered why. He knew that she had trusted him in her own way, but it was hard for him to imagine a relationship with such a big secret.

- Kira… - He said. – I know that it's probably hard for you to talk about such things but I want to protect you. I'm begging you, tell me what's going on. I have to know it. I just have to.

Kira couldn't stand seeing him like that. She loved him too much to just ignore him, but she didn't want him to leave her either, although she had known that staying away from him would save her life.

- Let me tell you something. – The girl said, stroking the hand of the man of her life. – You can't protect me, because nobody is trying to hurt me. That's not even for sure. I mean, you can never know what's going to happen in the future.

- Kira… - Seto interrupted, but the girl didn't want to listen. She wanted him to listen to her, since she knew that what she wanted to say would calm him.

- When I still lived with my father, I never thought that I would meet someone in a dark alley and that that person would become so important to me. You know that I love you too much to lie and that's why I told you that thing. I know that it's impossible for you to stop thinking about it, but just try not to do it that much, okay?

- What have you been doing in that alley that night? – Seto asked.

- That's a long story. I don't want to talk about it now, but I will tell you one day, I promise. – The girl said, giving him a kiss. Then, she remembered something.

- Seto?

- Hm? – He asked, a little bothered by the way she talked. She acted like everything was normal, but they both had known that it was far away from that.

- You bought me this expensive things today and you let me live in your apartment.

- Yeah, I know. – Seto answered. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. –What's your point?

- I was thinking of, you know, a way to repay you. – The girl answered looking directly into his eyes.

Seto had always been a person who loved sex. He loved everything what had to do with that kind of pleasure and every time someone said something like what Kira had said, his mind would fill with thousands of hot pictures and imaginations. Only this time, it was Kira he was talking to. She wasn't that kind of person and he couldn't imagine himself sleeping with her only because he bought her some expensive stuff. It wasn't the way he wanted to do it and he knew that she didn't want to do it like that either.

- Kira, you don't have to do it if you don't feel comfortable with it. I want you to enjoy it the way I do. – He said.

Kira looked at him. Her look was a little puzzled but then it seemed like she got the point.

- I think that I would be quite comfortable with it. I mean, everyone would be friendly to me, I guess.

- What do you mean by "everyone"? – Seto asked, now not getting the thing at all. – It would be just you and me.

- What do you mean by that? I'm sure Rosalie would be there with me all the time.

Seto let his fork on the plate. He looked into Kira's eyes, trying to get what she meant. At first, he thought that Kira still believed that he had something to do with Rosalie, but than he remembered the way Kira was. She wasn't a girl who would act like a prostitute at all.

- Kira, are we talking about you sleeping with me? – He asked, smirking as he imagined the situation, but Kira, she blushed more than ever before.

- What!? No, Seto! – Her voice was so high, that she didn't even recognize it. – I was talking about a job in your company!

- Oh… - Seto laughed slightly. – That's too bad.

- Why? – The girl asked, as her eyebrows got closer to each other.

- I mean, too bad for me. I already thought about some things…

- Don't be a pervert! – The girl said, blushing even more.

- I love the way you blush. – Seto smirked. He did want to sleep with her, but he wanted to do it only if she wanted it too. He thought about her idea a little. It wasn't bad. He knew that he had to return to his position as the CEO soon and with Kira there it would be much more fun. That way, he would spend even more time with her. It would help him find out what was going on with her and how he could help her to get rid of it.

- Fine then. – He said.- I'll be glad to have you as my personal assistant.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon. Review please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, I'm soo sorry for not updating for so long, but I promise to be more active in the future. I hope you like the new chapter. Review please! **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was probably the most awkward day in Kira's entire life. The first reason for that was that Seto was waiting for an explanation. He wanted to know why his girlfriend thought that she was about to die. He didn't want to put any pressure on her, he knew how fragile she was, but she could see it in his eyes, every morning at breakfast, every time they had gone for a walk. He tried to hide it and he would probably have succeeded if there was someone else next to him, but it was Kira, the girl who has been through so many things in life that nothing could have stayed hidden from her. And even though she knew all that, it was impossible for her to tell him the truth. When they had been in the woods, Seto had almost cried while asking her what she had been talking about. It was the first time he had done something like that. Kira had wanted to keep quiet, but the look in his eyes had been so intense, that she almost had shouted it loud. That one word that could have changed everything, that would still change everything if Seto ever heard it. The reason for her death. _Seto._

The second reason was that he was about to come back from his business trip. He was away for weeks and she just couldn't wait to jump into his arms again. She wanted to prepare his favorite meal, to show him how she did her job while he had been away, but still, something was wrong. Something she remembered hearing in the Kaiba Corp.

She worked there for a month now. She met a lot of people, most of them very friendly, but there was that cold blonde woman. When Kira entered the office for the first time, she had no idea what her job was, since Seto had already gone on his trip. That's when she met the blonde, Jennifer, for the first time.

Jennifer had come to her, saying that she wanted to give her some useful tips, but their conversation was nothing about work at all.

- So, you're his new personal assistant. – The blonde had asked while acting like reading something.

- I guess I am. – Kira had answered, as innocent as always.

- You know, Kira, I know how you got to the job here. – The blonde had suddenly stopped pretending and looked directly into Kira's eyes. It had been hard to tell why she became so direct, but Kira could see the hate in her stare. Was that hate for Kira? Or maybe Seto? She couldn't tell, but it was there, bursting like fire.

- He looks at you with his blue eyes – Jennifer had gone on – while he strokes your cheeks. He tells you that you were the sense of his life, the person he wanted to spend his life with. He even tells you he loves you.

She laughed while saying the last sentence, but it wasn't the laugher of entertainment. It was the laugher of sarcasm and hate.

- But then, when you satisfy his needs, he throws you away like an old trash-bag. I work for him since he started ruling this company. I know him better than everyone else.

Then she had gone away.

And now, Kira almost ran to the apartment, hurrying to prepare everything for Seto's arrive. Garred, one of Seto's drivers had offered to drive her home, but she couldn't keep her legs calm. She was so nervous. That's why she had decided to run.

And suddenly, she found herself in front of the door. She put her arms into the pockets, looking for the key, and when she finally found it and put it into the door-lock, she realized that the door was open.

- Oh damn it, somebody robbed me! – She said, while entering the hall, but instead of opened cupboards she saw something weird. Something that scared the crap out of her. She saw that everything was _all right._

She held the phone in one hand, preparing herself to call the police. In the other hand, she held an umbrella, because it was the first thing she could grab when she entered the apartment. It wasn't usually used as a deadly weapon, but you can never know what it could turn into when it comes to an emergency. She walked on her toes, slowly opening the living room's door.

The umbrella fell to the floor. Before she let the phone fall down too, she realized that it belonged into her pocket, so she put it there. She smiled widely, jumping into the hands of the man of her dreams. He was back.

Their lips touched and she felt like it was their first kiss again. It was always like that with him. He was such an awesome kisser. The butterflies in her stomach turned into dragons. She couldn't stop smiling and kissing him.

- Seto! – She whispered, hugging him as hard as she could. And for Seto, her hardest felt like the hug of a baby. She was so fragile, that he felt like she would break in his arms if he hugged her a little stronger. He stroked her hair, her cheeks, her arms. He couldn't get enough of her. Unfortunately, he had to let her go, because their dinner was getting cold.

- You prepared all that by yourself? – Kira asked.

- You sound surprised. – Seto smirked. The way he pulled only one side of his beautiful mouth to the side made Kira's knees shake. He drove her crazy.

- Mac and cheese? – She smiled. – Like the first time we ate together.

- That's why I prepared it. Now let us eat, you must be starving.

But that was mission impossible. Kira was hungry, but she couldn't eat at all. Seto starred at her all the time. She felt like having to hold a presentation about mac and cheese in front of the whole "only-eat-healthy-food" society, which would probably be really hard. So after ten minutes of starring, she said:

-What?

Seto raised an eyebrow, acting innocent.

-What what?

- Why are you looking at me like I was something rare? I mean…whatever.

- Because you are. You are the most precious thing I've got. – He said, stroking her lips with his finger.

_He looks at you with his blue eyes while he strokes your cheeks._

No, no. That was just something Jennifer invented.

_He tells you that you were the sense of his life, the person he wanted to spend his life with._

- I love you. – Seto whispered, and Kira remembered the rough laugh which followed the sentence:

_He even tells you he loves you._

She felt like being lost in time and space. What if what Jennifer said was truth? What if Seto only wanted to use her? He told her that he had never felt something like that for anyone before, but what if it was only a manner of manipulating her feelings? What if he just wanted to break her, like everyone else she had met before? Her father, her stepfather, her mother, even the strangers she met on the streets, they all hurt her with their looks, their words. What if Seto was about to hurt her with an even stronger weapon?

It wasn't hard for Seto to notice that her mind was far away from that table. She held her eyes open, not returning the kiss. He felt like she didn't even notice that he had been kissing her.

- Kira? – He called her. His voice made the girl come back to reality. She shook her head to get her mind clear and smiled. The smile was so fake, that she felt embarrassed for even trying it.

- What's the matter? – He asked.

- The matter? Nothing. Really. – The girl said, not really knowing what to tell him.

- You know that you're a terrible liar, don't you?

The girl blushed. She had to tell him what had happened in the company.

- Something happened. – She said.

Seto opened his eyes wider.

-What?

- I talked to a woman. In the Kaiba Corp, you know. Jennifer.

That was enough for Seto to hear. He immediately knew what the whole thing was about.

- Kira…Jennifer is a part of my past. – He said. – A past I don't want to remember, because I started a new life with you. I actually thought that she got over it.

- Did you…sleep with her? – The girl blushed while saying these words. She hated talking about sex.

Seto inhaled.

- Yes, I did.

- Only once? – She asked, looking down a little.

- No, it was more than once. – He answered.

- You told her you loved her?

- Kira… - Seto noticed how her eyes avoided his, her voice becoming quieter.

- Did you? – She asked, almost crying.

- Yes.

Seto felt so guilty in that moment. He didn't regret what he had done to Jennifer. What he regretted was that Kira found it out. He felt like it was his fault that she was so broken in that moment. He never wanted to hurt her or to see her hurt.

- Are you going to do the same with me? – She asked, with a shaking voice. Seto couldn't believe it. He put his hands on her cheeks, making her look at him, but she resisted.

- Look at me. Kira, look at me. – She finally did it. – I will never, ever do something to hurt you. I would rather die, do you understand me? And when I say that I love you, I mean that. No, I_ feel_ that.

Kira nodded, stroking his hand with hers.

- I missed you.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in silence. Then they fell asleep, none of them breaking the quiet.

The next morning, Seto went to his office even before Kira woke up. He loved to see her sleeping. She looked so innocent. He wanted to stay even more and enjoy her beauty, but he had to go.

The floor was empty. It was 5 A.M. He didn't really expect anyone to be there anyway. He entered his office and took a seat on his leather-chair. Looking through some random sheets on his desk, he noticed a file.

_For Mr. Kaiba_

It was formally addressed on him. He opened it and started reading.

_Holes in the firewall. Damaged security system. Input and output of huge amounts of money._

- What the!? – Seto said.

Every single of these facts was well explained and reasoned. Seto turned his computer on, hoping that what was written there was not true.

- Impossible! How didn't I notice this!?

He took the file again, looking at the last page. He wanted to see who wrote that report, and when he read it, he felt even more shocked than before.

_Report written by Kira White._

He couldn't believe it. How could she possibly know that there were holesin the firewall? How did she even know what a firewall was? And how the hell was she able to trace the bank account of the company?

When Seto gave her the job, it was because he knew that she wanted to do something helpful. He expected the hardest part of her job to be canceling an appointment with one more of the oh-so-great-inventors who wanted to promote their newly-created useless gadgets. But she…She noticed something what he had missed, and he never missed anything. What was this all about?

Then, he heard the knocks on his door.

-Seto?

It was Kira. She opened the door slowly, looking if he was busy. The way he looked scared her a little.

- May I enter? – She asked.

-Yeah, yeah – Seto managed to say. – Come in.

He held the file in his hand and Kira didn't miss that.

- So, what do you think? – She asked.

- How did you do this? – He asked, not even trying to hide how surprised he was.

- Um, it wasn't that hard. – She said.

- Show me. – Seto answered, almost shouting. He stood up, inviting Kira to sit on his chair.

- Well, I noticed that something was wrong when I tried to download a file from the internet. I knew that it was infected by I virus and I planned to use our antivirus program take care of that, but all of my files got infected instead. Luckily, it wasn't a dangerous one and I was able to stop it myself, but I wondered why the corporation's antivirus wasn't able to stop even such a…

- Wait a minute. – Seto interrupted. He couldn't believe what he heard. A girl who used to live in a house with an alcoholic, not even owning a computer, talked to him about viruses and how to stop them.

Kira looked up, straight into his eyes. She couldn't help but laugh a little at his reaction.

-What? – She said, laughing.

- I'm just…impressed. – He said.

- Let me continue. I think that somebody might use the Kaiba Corp for money laundering, and steals money from us while doing it. I entered your computer to see what it was all about, but I was unable to find any clues. – The girl said, now getting even more serious.

- How did you know my password?

Kira smiled.

- The first time we met. It's a special date for both of us, isn't it? I love you Seto.

- I love you even more. – He said, kissing the girl.

- Seto, can I ask you something?

- Of course. – He said.

- I know that you haven't had breakfast this morning. Me neither, so I wondered if we could go and eat something.

- And you have to ask me for permission to ask me a question like that?

- It's actually about where we eat, you know. I would like to eat at McDonald's. – The girl smiled widely. She hasn't been to McDonald's since she move d into Seto's apartment. She missed it.

- McDonald's? At five o'clock?

-I think you lost your sense of time. – The girl smiled again. – It's already half past eight, and we should go to the police. We have to report what's going on.

- Fine. – He said. – I'll call Roman to pick us up.

After a long time at the police station, they finally entered the car again.

- Where now, Mr. Kaiba?

- The nearest McDonald's. – Seto has never been there, and saying that made him laugh a little. - What am I supposed to order there?

- Well, order what you like the most. – Kira answered, not really understanding why he asked a question like that.

- Thing is, I don't know what I like the most. I never eat junk food.

-What!? You've never eaten a cheeseburger? I can't believe it. – Kira said.

- Whatever. – He said, smirking.

They entered the restaurant and ordered the food. It was really funny how everyone stood up only to let Kaiba sit on their places. Well, everyone, except of one boy.

The blonde looked at Kaiba and you could notice that his mood changed in the moment. It seemed like flame would burst in his brown eyes.

- Moneybags. – He said.

- Puppy. – Kaiba said, suddenly forgetting that his life had completely changed. In that moment, he became the old, cold and merciless Seto Kaiba again.

* * *

**Now guys, I need to hear your opinion. I wondered if I should put some dueling into the story, since it's a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction. So, would you like me to keep writing only a love story, or is it better if I put some action in it too? Please tell me, I really need to know what you think xx**


End file.
